La fleur de Valentin
by Sarabeka
Summary: Quand on est amoureux, il n'y a rien de mieux que de le faire savoir.


**Un petit one-shot qui m'est venu à l'esprit en regardant un fanart et en ayant la brutale révélation que la Saint-Valentin se rapprochait à grands pas. Comme j'aurai pas d'ordi sous la patte pour poster à ce moment là, je le fais maintenant. **

**Un petit Roxas x Naminé, parce qu'y'a pas que le shôjo-ai dans la vie ^^**

* * *

A vrai dire, à partir de là, il ne savait plus trop quoi faire.

Il lui avait offert une fleur, comme Kairi et Selphie le lui avait conseillé. Il lui avait dit des mots gentils et tendres… Peut-être plus gentils que tendres d'ailleurs. Mais en tous cas, il avait fait tout ce qui fallait. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, on ne pouvait rien lui dire.

Alors pourquoi le regardait-elle avec ces grands yeux éberlués ?

Il se sentait mal d'un coup. Et si finalement, il avait tout fait de travers ? Après tout, Sora et Riku n'arrêtaient pas de reprocher aux filles d'être trop compliquées. S'ils avaient réellement raison ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé. Il avait attendu le jour adéquat. Un 14 février. Un jour de fête des amoureux pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu. Pour ne pas qu'elle se méprenne sur ses sentiments. Mais est-ce qu'elle allait les accepter ?

Et surtout, est-ce que c'était réciproque ?

Ca, il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir lui-même. Maladroit comme il était pour ce genre de choses. Et c'était pas la faute d'un manque de renseignements. Ca non ! Il avait passé les deux dernières semaines à demander conseil à tous ceux qui pouvaient être susceptibles de l'aider. Bizarrement, c'était Axel qui l'avait le plus encouragé, Xion avait préféré se tenir en retrait, l'air sombre. Kairi et Selphie avait vite fait de lui préparer tout un programme pour la journée.

Il avait poliment refusé l'aide des deux filles. Il lui était impossible de faire sortir Naminé de cet hôpital toute la journée. Tout au plus une paire d'heures. La blonde avait une santé trop fragile pour dépasser ce seuil sans risques.

Il avait eu l'idée d'une simple fleur parce que Naminé avait ce don incroyable de s'extasier devant n'importe quoi, du moment que ça se trouvait à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. C'était d'ailleurs là-bas qu'il l'avait connue. Il était resté la journée pour une blessure causée au struggle par Hayner et elle l'avait rejoint.

Au premier abord, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi cette fille lui posait autant de question sur la disposition des bâtiments, des parcs, des décorations florales de la ville et tout ce qui se rattachait à ce genre de choses. Puis elle lui avait appris qu'elle était condamnée à rester au lit depuis déjà plusieurs mois et sûrement pour quelques années encore.

Il lui avait rendu visite à plusieurs reprises, mais pas les mains vides. A chaque fois, il ramenait des tas de photos des environs. Des photos prises dans la rue, dans le parc, sur le terrain de struggle… Des photos du monde de dehors.

En contre partie, elle lui montrait ses dessins. Des dessins de choses qu'elle imaginait elle-même. Elle lui avait même confié qu'elle était persuadée qu'il existait d'autres mondes et qu'il suffisait de passer au travers d'un miroir, d'une flaque d'eau ou de suivre l'ombre de la lune pour y parvenir.

Roxas avait trouvé cette idée complètement loufoque, mais adorable tout de même.

Et au fur et à mesure de ses visites, il en était tombé amoureux. Il était incapable de dire où, quand et comment ça s'était produit, mais les faits étaient là. Il avait fait une demande d'autorisation de sortie que l'administration mit trois semaines à traiter, avait aussi demandé à ce que ce soit une surprise et ils se tenaient maintenant dans le parc.

Ce même parc où Naminé le regardait à présent avec de grands yeux ronds, la fleur rouge à la main.

Roxas déglutit difficilement, le cœur à 200 à l'heure, persuadé que Naminé en entendait les battements alors qu'elle se tenait à trois pas de lui.

Et si jamais elle refusait ? Si elle l'envoyait paître en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui ? Qu'elle désirait juste un ami qui lui fasse découvrir le monde à travers ses photos ?

Il se faisait déjà à cette idée lorsque Naminé tendit la fleur dans sa direction.

''Elle va dire non.'' Pensa-t-il.

Il visualisait déjà la scène, le dialogue : Tu es gentil merci, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Il pensait tout autre chose deux minutes plus tard, assis sur un banc, avec la fleur rouge dans les cheveux et Naminé dans les bras. Son coeur battait toujours à 200 à l'heure, mais cette fois là, il savait très bien que là, tout contre lui, Naminé s'en rendait parfaitement compte.


End file.
